ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic
Epic is an American animated television series created by Man of Action which aired on Cartoon Network and originally premiered on February 14, 2020. The series is a superhero show set in a world similar but very different from our own. Synopsis In the not-so-distant future, a teenage boy is abducted by an alien and escapes by stealing an incredibly advanced super suit that he then begins using to protect his home city of New Gia. Cast & Characters Main *'Jackson Pierce/Guardian' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a timid teenage boy who dons a high-tech alien suit to become the protector of the land. Supporting *'Nathaniel "Nathan" White' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - an egotistical student who is usually friendly with everyone but is sometimes a borderline bully. *'Douglas Schmidt '(voiced by Will Friedle) - a larger student who always tries to keep in positive spirits but can sometimes be rather cowardly. *'Anton Lockwell' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - a very short student who, despite his stature, is strong enough to lift someone up by the collar. *'Patricia Wells' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a student who enjoys sports, athletics, and anything that involves moving in one way or another. *'Katherine Pierce' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Jackson's single mother who works as a hairdresser and does everything she can to help her children. *'Margaret "Mags" Pierce' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - Jackson's older sister who works at a diner and greatly enjoys teasing him. *'Janine "Jan" Pierce '(voiced by Hynden Walch) - Jackson's younger sister who, due to her young age, is incredibly excitable and wide-eyed. Antagonists *'Nemesis' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - an alien scientist who is responsible for the creation of Jackson's suit and travels worlds collecting specimens. *'Nomad '(voiced by Keith David) - a traveling mystic who follows the will of dark gods and has a heavily twisted sense of morality. *'Sky Pirate' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a woman in a giant flying boat who travels the land in search of glory, money or both. *'Clarice von Bach' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a nine-year-old child genius who is obsessed with showing her superiority of others. **'Minion' (non-speaking) - Clarice's robotic henchman that has sharp blades for legs and arms. *'Richard Potter/Lunatic Rick '(voiced by John DiMaggio) - a paranoid maniac with military-grade weapons that believes everything is corrupt except for himself. *'Skull '(voiced by Ron Perlman) - a weapons manufacturer, arms dealer, and gang leader whose face is always painted to resemble a skull. *'Jester & Dollface' (voiced by Crispin Freeman and Elizabeth Daily) - a pair of criminals who are in love and commit crimes for each other. *'Mankind' (non-speaking) - a living mannequin doll who is able to turn into anyone he sees and mimick them almost perfectly. *'Hijack '(voiced by Ray Chase) - a young thief with a mechanical eye that allows him to control all kinds of technology. *'The Snarl' (non-speaking) - a large black monster from urban legends that comes out at night to find people it can claim as its next victim. *'Legion '(voiced by Benjamin Diskin, Tom Kenny, and Kath Soucie) - three criminals who pretend to be the same person, waiting for an event called "The Rising". *'Mr. Nobody '(voiced by Nolan North) - a man who was ripped out of existence and reassembled himself only to discover time had slipped past him. *'Dr. Nigel Winters/Brightside' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a former scientist who is constantly glowing and claims he has ascended to a higher plane. *'The Gentleman' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a well-dressed ogre-like man who mostly does things just to see the outcome of them. Episodes Main article: List of Epic episodes Film Main article: Epic: Coming of the Rising A made for TV film with select airings in cinemas was created for the series. The movie follows Jackson and his friends attempting to stop the often foreshadowed event, The Rising. The film also features the return of many of the show's actors as their characters as well as special guest stars Eliza Taylor, Michael C. Hall, and Dean Cain. Notes & Trivia *The series has a limited number of recurring antagonists, with the rest being either one-offs or characters that rarely appear. *When Jackson puts on his suit his entire way of speaking changes. The reason why is never said. *Jester and Dollface are a not so subtle tribute to the characters Joker and Harley Quinn from DC Comics. *A lot of the villains of the series were rejected villain ideas that the head writer had for other shows that he worked on. Category:TV Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Man of Action Category:Action Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science fiction